


Chaos for Christmas

by Shinigami24



Series: Christmas with the Avengers [5]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), White Christmas (1954)
Genre: Alternate Universe - White Christmas (1954) Fusion, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Musicals, Smut, Spells & Enchantments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:07:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 7,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21751210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami24/pseuds/Shinigami24
Summary: As Christmas approaches, Hela and Loki get up to mischief. The team get sucked into another tale and must find their way out before Christmas is over.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Peggy Carter/Angie Martinelli
Series: Christmas with the Avengers [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/798297
Kudos: 6





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the next and final Christmas movie/MCU fusion. I have too many ongoing series and wanted to end the series. I borrowed some elements of the comics and myths for this verse. While MCU Hela exists, she has a different name.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Wakanda team prepare for the holidays.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the prologue. Then I'm switching back to DC fandom. I'll return with ch 1 after BT is done.

In a different world, Thanos was defeated before he ever got the chance to use the stones. As a result, the world was much better off. While Thor and his people rebuilt Asgard, Bucky and Steve got to retire and return home to Brooklyn. They had standing invitations to return to Wakanda.

They brought a brownstone apartment and turned the place into their own home. They adopted three dogs and five goats. The Avengers reformed with a new roster. The world moved on.

* * *

**_Bucky and Steve's place, Brooklyn, New York City, New York;_ **

The Wakanda Avengers got together for Christmas. Some original Avengers came with their families. Trip was there with some of the legacies, Skye, and Robin. Thor brought new friends; Brunnhilde and Korg. The adults sat around and talked while the kids were all over the place and trying to sneak cookies.

"What is the point of snow?" Korg was asking.

"It's supposed to represent a white Christmas." Jane tried to explain. So Darcy stepped in.

"It goes like this." she began.

* * *

**_a vague location;_ **

Loki and Hela met up. They watched the ongoing party. Loki smirked as White Christmas was mentioned. He got an idea.

"Hela, can you..." he started.

"On it." Hela answered as she cast a spell. Purple smoke rose up and swirled through the air...


	2. Front Lines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The soldiers put on a performance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 1. Depending on how things pans out, ch 2 should be posted tmw.

**_Christmas Eve, 1944, front lines, some place in Europe;_ **

The war on the front lines was exhausting for all of the soldiers. They had to ration their food, deal with bomber planes, and many more downsides. Captain Bob Wallace wanted to cheer everyone up.

So on Christmas Eve, he, Private First Class Phil Davis, Private Edwin Jarvis, and Sergeant Bucky Barnes arranged a Christmas concert for everyone. They put up makeshift red and white Christmas decorations. Then they arranged for some treats. The soldiers were grateful.

"We're not done yet!" Bob declared.

* * *

**_front lines;_ **

The finishing touch was a Christmas concert, complete with many Christmas songs. A makeshift stage was created with a country winter as the background. The quartet wore red santa outfits as they put on a song and dance act. Some other soldiers put together a band as they played drums and other instruments. The rest of 151st divsion were in the audience as they enjoyed the concert.

"The concert isn't done yet." Bob warned.

* * *

Bob, Phil, Jarvis, and Bucky were singing White Christmas when Major General Tom Waverly arrived in his car with his driver. He had come to say goodbye. He was being relived of command.

"I an only here for a bit to say goodbye." he said. Everyone stood and saluted.

"We have a treat for you." Bob replied.

"I'm listening." Tom was intrigued.

* * *

**_front lines;_ **

The soldiers stood up and sang White Christmas. Their voices were deep as they sang accompanied by explosions in the background. It felt like old times. They could do without the background music though.


	3. Bomb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The performance is cut short.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 2. Depending on how things pans out, ch 3 should be posted either tonight or tmw.

Bob and the others gave Tom a proper farewell by singing 'We'll Follow the Old Man by Irving Berlin'.

**_'We'll follow the old man wherever he wants to go_ **

**_Long as he wants to go opposite to the foe_ **

**_We'll stay with the old man wherever he wants to stay_ **

**_Long as he stays away from the battle's fray_ **

**_Because we love him, we love him_ **

**_Especially when he keeps us on the ball_ **

**_And we'll tell the kiddies we answered duty's call_ **

**_With the grandest son of a soldier of them all'_ **

Tom Waverly was secretly flattered even if he refused to admit it out loud.

"You're all a bunch of rascals!" he laughed. They merely saluted him in reply. They spoke a bit before Waverly looked at his watch.

"I have to leave now. Goodbye." he declared.

"Goodbye." they all said.

* * *

Waverly was on his way out when he was stopped by a car. He looked over to see a younger man driving a car with an older man in military greens in the back.

"Excuse me, Can you give me directions to headquarters?" he asked.

"Oh, sure. There's a shortcut. Go straight and take a right. Then go straight." Waverly said as he pointed in said direction. Rumlow and Pierce drove away. The sergeant looked at his boss with confusion.

"But sir, that's not the way to headquarters." he said.

"I know that. But he won't know for a hour and a half." came the reply.

"I don't blame you. They both rub me the wrong way." the sergeant had to admit,.

* * *

**_back at the Christmas corner;_ **

The performance was coming to an end when the bomber planes returned.

"We need all hands on deck!" Bob shouted as all soldiers scattered. A bomb knocked over a building wall and Phil pushed Bob out of the way. Bob was shaken up and Phil was hurt.

"Get him to medics." Bob commanded.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rumlow and Pierce were lost. They had taken the so called shortcut only to end up someplace entirely. They were confused and frustrated. Pierce was fuming with anger.

"We've been tricked." Rumlow sneered.

"I don't take disrespect lightly." Pierce stated.

* * *

**_infirmary tent;_ **

Bob found Phil at one of the beds. Phil's arm was bandaged.

"I wanted to thank you for saving my life." Bob began.

"Anytime." Phil replied. They talked for a bit as the conservation turned to their plans for if they survived the war.

"Can we team up? We worked so well together." Phil suggested.

"I'm more of a solo act. But I'm willing to hear you out." Bob responded. So Phil started talking, he proved to be persuasive.

"Alright, we'll team up after the war." Bob conceded.

"Great!" Phil beamed happily as they shook hands.


	4. Victory Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The soldiers enjoy success after the war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 3. UC will be updated later tonight/tmw.

The war came to an end. The soldiers celebrated what would come to be known as Victory Day. There were parades and celebrations in Britain, France, and the United States of America. The soldiers gathered to celebrate. They could finally return home and resume their lives.

* * *

While the celebrations were underway, Bob met with Phil, Bucky, and Edwin. They shook hands before Phil suggested that Jarvis and Bucky join their act. Edwin and Bucky had to think about it before they nodded.

"We'll join you." Bucky said. And so they took their act on the road. They performed into nightclubs and made it big. Even landing into Broadway. They were enjoying their success...

* * *

**_1948;_ **

Three years later, the quartet had become well known producers. They produced several musicals; their latest hit was 'Playing Around.' Christmas was approaching. Bob was content with his life. Bucky loved to frequent dance halls every other night. It was a rare sight to see him with the same girl more than twice. Edwin was looking for the right one. Phil wasn't ready to settle down just yet. But he wanted his friends to be happy.

* * *

One day, Phil grabbed Jarvis and Bucky and dragged them away to talk.

"We need to set Bob up with someone. " he started.

"If we sneak around, he will never forgive us." Jarvis warned.

"But he deserves to be happy! And he will never make the first move." Phil defended his case.

"We may as well help, unless we want Phil to set Bob up with the wrong person." Bucky sighed.

"We shouldn't be interfering." Jarvis chided.

"Fine!" Phil huffed while secretly plotting.

* * *

That evening, Bob went out to meet with a client. He arrived at a club only to groan into exasperation when he discovered that the client was a woman. Not again! When would Phil quit with those set ups? He was content with his lot in life.

"Good evening." Bob began...


	5. Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Steve has a night out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 4. Ch 5-7 will be posted next. Sorry but I got sidetracked and just ran out of time.   
> The song 'Sisters' comes from White Christmas, I changed the wording slightly.

Bob, Phil, Bucky, and Edwin visited a night club. Bob was still bewildered.

"Why are we here?" he asked.

"Remember Mess Sergeant Benny Haynes?" Phil replied.

"Freckled Faced Haynes? Oh, him I remember." Bucky noted.

"He wrote and asked if we can check on his siblings. He has three sisters and a brother. They're putting on an act." Phil answered.

"Ah, I see." Bob said as the lights dimmed...

* * *

A few minutes later, a trio of women and a young man came out. Three of them were blond and the last person had light brown hair. They wore bright blue skirt or pants with sparkly blue tops. They carried feather fans. They sang; 'Siblings.'

**_'Siblings, siblings_ **

**_There never were such devoted siblings_ **

**_Never had to have a chaperon, no sir_ **

**_I'm here to keep a eye on them_ **

**_Caring, sharing_ **

**_Every little thing that we're wearing_ **

**_When a certain gentleman arrives from Rome_ **

**_She wore the dress and I stayed home_ **

**_All kinds of weather_ **

**_We stick together_ **

**_The same in rain or sun_ **

**_Four different faces_ **

**_But in tight places_ **

**_We think and act as one...uh-huh_ **

**_Those who've seen us_ **

**_Know that not such a thing can come between us_ **

**_Many men have tried to split us up but no one can_ **

**_Lord help the mister_ **

**_Who comes between me and my sibling_ **

**_And lord help the sibling comes between me and my man_ **

**_Sister_ **

**_Brother_ **

**_Sister don't come between me and my man'_ **

As they sang about sharing clothes, the man performed acrobatic feats. The quartet was a hit and received a standing ovation.

* * *

**_nightclub;_ **

The siblings approached the men. They were introduced to each other. Bob and Betty got off on the wrong foot

"Everyone has an angle when it comes to show business." Bob scoffed. Luckily, Phil and Judy hit it right off the bat. Bucky, Steve, Jarvis, and Ana also got along so well. Three out of four were better than none.

* * *

**_nightclub;_ **

The various couples went onto the dance floor. Bucky showed Steve how to do the Lindy Hop. Bucky loved to dance and he was happy to show Steve how. While Phil twirled Judy on the dance floor. Jarvis and Ana were also enjoying themselves. Bob and Betty merely sighed as they watched the happy couples from their table.

"This is awkward." they said.

* * *

Elsewhere, Bucky and Steve met up in a bedroom. There was a king size bed. They were bewildered by it all.

"Why are we here?" Steve wanted to know.

"That's what I want to know!" Bucky growled. Eventually, they sighed and threw in the towel.

"Let's just enjoy ourselves for the moment." Steve sighed. So they stripped the other person of their clothes and fell onto the bed kissing. Bucky opened the drawers as he searched for something to use. He found some lube and covered his own fingers. He proceeded to prep Steve, going up to two fingers and stretching him out.

When Steve was ready, Bucky slicked himself up and took his love. He slowed down and dragged the pace out for as long as humanly possible. Steve was being driven out of his mind with pleasure.

"Hurry up, please!" Steve practically sobbed.

"Be patient, we have plenty of time." came the reply. Steve groaned and resigned himself to waiting. A long time later, Bucky finally took pity on Steve and sped up the pace, while stroking him to orgasm. Steve spilled his seed all over both of their chests. Bucky held out for a bit before spilling his own seed deep inside of Steve. As they came down from their highs, Bucky kissed Steve and smiled.


	6. Awake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassie sends everyone in a panic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 5. CH 6-7 will be posted next.

**_the children's bedrooms, 4th floor of Bucky and Steve's place, Brooklyn, New York City, New York;_ **

Clint and Laura were alarmed when their children didn't wake up. Scott ran in.

"Cassie won't wake up!" he reported. Thor showed up.

"Something is wrong with Bucky and Steve!" he announced. They groaned.

'Not again!' They turned to Thor questioningly.

"Are you sure that Loki is dead?" Sam asked suspiciously.

* * *

**_dressing room, nightclub;_ **

Betty, Judy, Ana, and Steve were getting ready for their act. Betty was scolding Judy.

"Didn't you read Mother's Letter? Benny is in Alaska! So how could he have sent them that letter?" she admonished. Judy tried to plead innocent, but Betty wasn't having it. Ana and Steve wisely decided to stay out of it.

* * *

A hour or so later, the groups met up. Love was blooming between Betty's younger siblings and the men. Three couples were being formed. So Betty ended up being thrown together with Bob while they played chaperones for the younger couples. Life could only get better.

* * *

**_vague location;_ **

Loki and Hela were besides themselves in glee. Things were going according to plan! Loki went to check on the others only to cry out in dismay.

'This wasn't supposed to happen! How was it that his brother's pesky friends were too clever for their own good?' He returned to Hela.

"My brother and his friends know." he spoke sourly.

"I hope that you have a plan for that." Hela responded.

"I do." Loki promised.

* * *

**_bedroom, elsewhere;_ **

Bucky and Steve cuddled up together in their mystery bedroom.

"Have you figured out where we are?" Steve was saying.

"We're in a Christmas movie. One of the older classics, that much I know." Bucky replied.

"It's got to be Loki. He has the ability to pull this off." Steve sighed.

"Wonderful!" Bucky growled.

"Shh, Thor and the others will get us out, somehow." Steve reassured. They resumed cuddling.


	7. Matchmaker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bob is a target of blind dates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 6. Ch 7-9 will be posted next.

Phil met with the others. They needed to discuss Bob and Betty.

"I'm playing matchmaker for Bob. Who thinks that he and Betty will make a perfect match?" he announced.

"I do! I want Betty to be happy. She won't try finding someone unless we're settled." Judy responded.

"We need to do something." Judy finished.

"She won't be happy with you if you interfere." Steve warned.

"Agreed." Ana nodded.

"What she doesn't know won't hurt her." Judy was undaunted.

* * *

**_vague location;_ **

The group of Peggy, Howard, Bucky, Steve, Angie, Edwin, and Ana met up. They were bewildered while others were annoyed.

"Where are we?" Steve was saying.

"We're in the Christmas musical; White Christmas." Peggy sighed. They cried out into dismay.

"How can we get out?" Bucky asked.

"Let it play out for now. At least until we have a plan on how to get out." Howard suggested. They thought about it before turning back to Howard.

"Sure, we can do that. This story is one of the tamer ones." Steve replied.

"Agreed." Bucky replied.

* * *

Peggy and Angie had some alone time. They cuddled up as they tried to relax.

"Well, compared to our past adventures, this is rather tame. We don't have to worry about Dottie Underwood and Whitney Frost showing up to spoil our fun." Angie was saying.

"There is that." Peggy had to admit. They giggled lightly before resuming cuddling.

* * *

**_Bucky and Steve's place, Brooklyn, 2019;_ **

The Wakanda Avengers and their friends were besides themselves in worry. The coma patients were in their current bedrooms for the moment.

"We need to find out Loki's status. Get in touch with the New York Sanctum and see if we can find the Masters of the Mystic Arts. Maybe they have a way to wake them up. Or they might know who does." Sam was saying. So they sat down to formulate plans. They wanted the others awake, preferably before Christmas.

* * *

**_mystery bedroom;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled together in their bed as they exchanged kisses. Gradually, the kisses became heated as they stripped the other person of their clothing.

When they were naked, they fell back onto the bed. Bucky got the lube and slicked up his fingers. He prepped Steve thoroughly, causing the younger man to moan. When Steve was deemed ready, Bucky slicked himself up and took his love. Bucky moved at a snail's pace.

A long time later, Bucky took pity on Steve and sped up the pace. A few minutes later, Steve spilled his seed all over both of their chests. Bucky held out for a bit before coming deep inside the blond. As they came down from their highs, they couldn't stop kissing.


	8. Break Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lovers get time to themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 7. Ch 8-9 will be posted next.

**_den of Haynes apartment;_ **

Judy, Betty, Ana, and Steve bonded. They put on a short little musical. They had a lot of fun together.

"This is really nice. I could spend the whole day like this." Ana smiled.

* * *

**_Peggy and Angie's place, vague location;_ **

Peggy and Angie got some alone time. They cuddled up close and sighed.

"I'm glad we got this break." Angie was saying.

"I just like being with you." Peggy nodded. They kissed softly.

* * *

**_the dance floor, the nightclub, 1948;_ **

The couples were back in the nightclub. They twirled around the dance floor as they sang; 'The Best Things Happening While You're Dancing'

**_'The best things happen while you're dancing_ **

**_Things that you would not do at home come naturally on the floor_ **

**_For dancing soon becomes romancing_ **

**_When you hold a girl in your arms that you've never held before_ **

**_Even guys with two left feet_ **

**_Come out all right if the girl is sweet_ **

**_If by chance their cheeks should meet_ **

**_While dancing_ **

**_Proving that the best things happen while you dance'_ **

They had a lot of fun as they cut up the dance floor.

* * *

The next day, the group went out to a diner. They ordered burgers and steak and eggs. They had milkshakes to drink with their lunch. They were in a happy mood.

"What a great day." Phil smiled.

* * *

**_Bucky and Steve's bedroom, vague location;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time in their bedroom. They were nude and unable to keep their hands off of reach other. They kissed passionately. Eventually, things got even more heated and Bucky grabbed the lube. He slicked up his fingers and prepped Steve.

The foreplay started with gentle kisses and harsh bites. When Steve was moaning, Bucky slicked himself up. He pushed in and took Steve.

The pace was quick. Ten minutes later, they were close to their orgasms, so Bucky wrapped his fingers around him and started stroking. A few minutes later, they came together, panting hard. As they came down from their highs, Bucky and Steve kissed softly.


	9. Without a Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Haynes siblings have an awful evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 8. Ch 9 will be posted next.

**_the den, Peggy and Angie's place, a vague location;_ **

Peggy and Angie had some alone time. They cuddled up and talked about everything and anything under the sun. They had a lot of catching up to do and all the time in the world to do it.

* * *

**_a diner;_ **

Phil, Judy, Edwin, and Ana hung out. They went to a diner and ordered burgers, fries, and soda. They laughed and talked. They had fun overall. When they finished lunch, they ordered banana splits.

* * *

One evening, the Haynes' landlord abruptly decided to kick them out without notice. He even went as far to call the police. The siblings were shocked. Steve got furious.

Luckily or unluckily depending on whom you ask, they had prior warning from a neighbor. The siblings rushed to their apartment and locked the door. Then they went to the closet and grabbed their suitcases. They had packing to do and fast.

* * *

**_Haynes apartment;_ **

Bucky, Edwin, Phil, and Bob arrived to help. They arrived minutes before the landlord and the police. They were let in and Steve locked the door behind them as he returned to resume packing. 

The men kept the landlord and the police officer at bay long enough for the siblings to get their packing done. Then they snuck out through the window and onto the fire escape.

The landlord broke down the door with the police officer. Bob and Edwin got into an argument with them. While the argument was underway, Phil went to the siblings.

"Here, take this." he said as he handed them an envelope with train tickets to Vermont.

"Thank you." Judy smiled as they fled into the night...

* * *

**_Bucky and Steve's place, vague location;_ **

Bucky and Steve met up in their place. Bucky dragged Steve to another room where the furniture was shoved aside to create a makeshift dance floor.

"Let's dance." Bucky suggested as he put on some music. Glenn Miller started playing.

"You lead. I have two left feet." Steve sighed.

"You don't." Bucky huffed as he started leading. Then they started the steps for the Lindy Hop...


	10. Thank You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The soldiers take a train ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 9. I'll be switching over to UC.

After they escaped the disgruntled landlord and police officer, the men went home. They got their bags and headed to the train station. Bob was dismayed when he discovered that the train tickets were missing. Luckily, they had plenty of cash to pay for new tickets.

They found their train compartment and got settled. Then they headed to the dining car and met up with the Haynes siblings.

"Thank you for the tickets." Ana said.

"You're welcome." Bucky replied.

* * *

**_dining car;_ **

Edwin and Ana got a table to themselves by the window. They sat down to eat dinner. They smiled and talked as they enjoyed themselves. It was a nice break from the stressful day.

* * *

The rest of the group looked outside at the scenery. They started to sing; 'Snow.'

**_'Snow_ **

**_It won't be long before we'll all be there with snow_ **

**_Snow, I want to wash my hands, my face and hair with snow_ **

**_Snow, I long to clear a path and lift a spade of snow_ **

**_Snow, oh to see a great big man entirely made of snow_ **

**_Where it's snowing_ **

**_All winter through_ **

**_That's where I want to be_ **

**_Snowball throwing_ **

**_That's what I'll do_ **

**_How I'm longing to ski_ **

**_Through the_ **

**_Snow, those glistening houses that seem to be built of snow_ **

**_Snow, oh, to see a mountain covered with a quilt of snow_ **

**_What is Christmas with no snow_ **

**_No white Christmas with no snow_ **

**_Snow_ **

**_I'll soon be there with snow_ **

**_I'll wash my hair with snow_ **

**_And with a spade of snow_ **

**_I'll build a man that's made of snow_ **

**_I'd love to stay up with you but I recommend a little shuteye_ **

**_Go to sleep_ **

**_And dream_ **

**_Of snow'_ **

They were hoping for a White Christmas. Then their dinner arrived...

* * *

**_dining_ _car;_**

The group sat down to their late dinner. Dinner was fettucine alfredo with broccoli and fluffy rolls. They smiled as they discussed their plans for their winter break. They enjoyed themselves and had fun in overall. It was the perfect new start.

* * *

**_den, Peggy and Angie's place, vague location;_ **

Peggy and Angie had some alone time. They smiled as they cuddled up and talked. They needed this.  



	11. Train Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The soldiers take a trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 10. Ch 11 will be posted next. Enjoy.

Bob cornered Phil in their train compartment. Bob scolded Phil soundly for giving their train tickets away. He shot Phil a glare.

"Why did you give our train tickets away?!" he admonished.

"Look, they needed them." Phil defended his case.

"Still!" Bob huffed. They argued back and forth before Phil broke and apologized.

"Look, I am so sorry." he finally sighed. Bob finally softened and relented.

"Okay, but you have to make it up to me." he stated.

"Deal." came the reply.

"Just don't let it happen again." Bob responded.

* * *

**_dining car, the train;_ **

The group met up in the dining car for breakfast. Breakfast consisted of eggs, hash browns, bacon, toast with jam. They were in a very happy mood.

"This is so good." they smiled.

* * *

**_Bucky and Steve's bedroom, vague location;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They stripped and fell onto the bed. Bucky got the lube and slicked up his fingers. He prepped Steve carefully, going up to three fingers and stretching him out. When Steve was ready, Bucky slicked himself up and took his love.

The pace was slow as Bucky dragged it out. Twenty minutes later, they were close to their climaxes, so Bucky took Steve in hand and started stroking. Steve came with a shout. Bucky held out for a bit before coming with a groan. As they came down from their highs, they kissed softly.

* * *

As the train traveled through the countryside, they looked out the windows. The journey was scenic and calm. The group marveled at the scenery from the windows.

"I love this so much." they smiled.

* * *

The siblings had bonding time. They went to a dance hall. They had a lot of fun. Steve protested and refused to dance at first, but eventually gave in. They couldn't imagine a better night.


	12. United

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The soldiers see an old friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 11. Depending on how things pans out, ch 12-13 will be posted next.

The group arrived in Columbus, Vermont. They got off the train and looked around.

"Huh, it's not snowing." Phil commented. They were disappointed.

"I was looking forward to it." Steve sighed.

* * *

**_Pine Tree, Vermont, Columbus, Vermont;_ **

The group arrived at Pine Tree, the local inn. They met some new people. The soldiers recognized Ton and were surprised.

"General!" they yelled happily. They hugged and shook hands. Then they started to introduce themselves. They met Emma Allen and Susan Waverly and vice versa.

* * *

**_Clint and Laura's bedroom, 2rd floor, Bucky and Steve's brownstone, Brooklyn, New York City, New York;_ **

Clint and Laura had some alone time. They cuddled up in their bedroom. They were worried about their children.

"I hope that the kids are awake soon. They would be devastated if they missed out on Christmas." Laura was saying.

"Everything should work out." Clint reassured. They resumed cuddling.

* * *

**_dining area, Pine Tree Inn;_ **

The couples, Bob, and Betty met up. They needed to discuss important things.

"We need to get paying guests here." Phil was saying. Their poor general didn't deserve to lose the inn! Not when they had sunk all of their savings on it!

"Let's start with the crew here for starters. We should attract people here in no time." Bob suggested.

"We love it!" they smiled. So Bob stood to make some calls...

* * *

**_the den, vague location;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time in the den. They cuddled up and talked.

"We're finally at the inn. Soon, we should be getting the crew to the inn." Steve was saying.

"Good, we're half way done." Bucky smiled.

"At least we don't have to worry about anything bizarre happening there or bad guys showing up to ruin the day." Steve replied.

"There is that." Bucky had to admit. They smiled as they resumed cuddling.


	13. Run Through

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cast practices.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 12. Ch 13 will be posted next, then we're done until Dec 28. I'm going out of town for vacation, and I will be too busy to stay on the hotel computers for long. I intend to do some writing and will have some chapters ready when I return. Enjoy!

Within two days, the cast and crew for Playing Around arrived with their luggage and equipment. A makeshift stage was set up in the barn.

"Alright, let's do a run through." Bob announced.

* * *

The group helped set up.After the stage was set up, the crew members started putting together the scenery. Props were placed on the stage for various acts. Dancers practiced their dance routines while shaking cymbals. Actors read their scripts as they went over their lines. Someone wrote on a chalkboard the rehearsal time.

"Get the scene set." the director commanded.

* * *

The dancers performed their choreography. They wore costumes as they sang 'Minstrel Show'.

**_'I never cared about the drama_ **

**_The drama always got my "hammer"_ **

**_I came from sunny Alabama_ **

**_Home of the Minstrel show_ **

**_I think revues are always "bloomers"_ **

**_They all depend upon costumers_ **

**_You can have the plays_ **

**_That are all the craze_ **

**_At two dollars a throw_ **

**_I'd rather see a minstrel show_ **

**_Than any other show I know_ **

**_Oh! Those comical folks_ **

**_With their riddles and jokes_ **

**_Here is the riddle that I love the best_ **

**_"Why does a chicken go...?" You know the rest_ **

**_I'd pawn my overcoat and vest_ **

**_To see a minstrel show'_ **

Judy wore a white leotard while the backup dancers wore red. Betty came out dressed in a black evening gown. The men wore either black and red while male dancers had on dark grey and red. 

"Perfect!" they beamed.

* * *

**_the den, Bucky and Steve's place, Brooklyn;_ **

The Avengers had a meeting in the den. They were anxious to share their findings.

"I have news. Loki most definitely is alive." Brunnhilde announced.

"We're trying to track down Dr. Strange for the counter spell." Wanda added.

"At least we have a plan. We might need a backup plan in case." Sam warned. So they sat down to formulate plans. No one were willing to let the holidays get ruined!

* * *

Elsewhere, Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled up as they spooned with Bucky being the bigger spoon.

"Ah, how nice to have some peace and quiet."' Bucky was saying.

"As long as you can hold it in, punk." he added.

"Very funny, you jerk." Steve huffed.

"You know that it is the truth." Bucky was undaunted.

"Fine." Steve replied as they resumed cuddling. They needed this.


	14. Close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bob finds a letter addressed to Tom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 13. And this is the final chapter until next Sat. Enjoy.

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. The couple kissed and relaxed into their bed. Those special moments were more special than anything else.

* * *

A few days passed, they had gotten some paying guests in. But not enough. In the meantime, Bob and Betty had worked it out. They were starting to get closer.

One day, Bob accidentally opened a letter addressed to Tom. He discovered that the former general was trying to get back into the army. The letter was a polite rejection.

"I'm too old. So they retired me and forgot about me." Tom stated as he tried to laugh matters off. Bob tried to cheer him up, to no avail. He sighed as he watched Tom walk away. He would have to go big for this one.

* * *

**_the den, vague location;_ **

Peggy and Angie had some alone time. They cuddled up as they enjoyed the peace and quiet. They needed this.

* * *

**_Pine Tree Vermont;_ **

Bob and Betty got to know each other. They talked for hours. They sang; 'Count Your Blessings'

**_'When I'm worried and I can't sleep_ **

**_I count my blessings instead of sheep and I fall asleep counting my blessings_ **

**_when my bankroll is getting small I think of when I had none at all and I fall asleep counting my blessings_ **

**_I think about a nursery_ **

**_and I picture curly heads_ **

**_and one by one I count them_ **

**_as they slumber in their beds_ **

**_If you're worried and you can't sleep_ **

**_just count your blessings instead of sheep_ **

**_and you'll fall asleep counting your blessings_ **

**_If I'm worried and I can't sleep I count my blessings instead of sheep_ **

**_and I fall asleep counting my blessings_ **

**_If you're worried and you can't sleep,_ **

**_Just count your blessings instead of sheep_ **

**_and you'll fall asleep counting your blessings'_ **

They were perfectly in tune and kept getting closer. Sadly, the moment was disrupted by Emma walking into the room. They quickly separated and bid each other a good night.

* * *

**_the den, Edwin and Ana's place;_ **

Edwin and Ana had some alone time. They cuddled up close and talked for hours.

"Put on a record. Let's just relax." they said.


	15. Radio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bob calls for a favor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 14. Ch 15-17 will be posted next. Sorry for the super long delay but I had a cold and I just recovered.

The couples met in the office to have an important discussion.

"We need to bring more people to Pine Tree. Tom is going through a mid-life crisis, and he feels like he has been forgotten." Bob was saying.

"I've noticed his sad eyes. It breaks my heart." Betty agreed.

"Let's fix that." Edwin suggested.

"Alright, make some calls." Bob declared.

* * *

**_makeshift theater, the barn, Vermont;_ **

The troupe began to sing 'Choreography' while polishing their moves. They were smiling and lovely, dancing and singing with clarity.

**_'The theatuh, theatuh_ **

**_What's happened to the theatuh_ **

**_Especially where dancing is concerned?_ **

**_Chaps_ **

**_Who did taps_ **

**_Aren't tapping anymore_ **

**_They're doing choreography_ **

**_Chicks_ **

**_Who did kicks_ **

**_Aren't kicking anymore_ **

**_They're doing choreography_ **

**_Heps_ **

**_Who did steps_ **

**_That would stop the show in days that used to be_ **

**_Through the air they keep flying_ **

**_Like a duck that is dying_ **

**_Instead of dance_ **

**_It's choreography_** **_'_ **

"That was a beautiful number!" Phil beamed.

* * *

**_vague location;_ **

Peggy and Angie had some alone time. They cuddled up and sighed happily. Then the couple shared a soft kiss.

* * *

**_den, Pine Tree Inn;_ **

Phil, Bucky, Edwin, and Bob got together. Bob made an announcement.

"Guys, I have an idea." he mentioned.

"What is it?" they wanted to know.

"I can only tell you the gist of it until I flesh it out." Bob responded.

"Fine. Lay it on us then." Bucky replied.

After Bob had finished explaining, he left and made a call to an old army buddy; Ed Harrison. Ed had his own radio show.

"I need your help." Ed." Bob began.

"I'm listening." Ed replied.

"I need to be a guest on your show in order to make an announcement to the 151st division." Bob replied. Then he started to explain his plan in detail...

* * *

**_bedroom, vague location;_ **

Bucky and Steve got some alone time for heavy petting and heated kisses. The kisses deepened and Bucky grabbed the lube. He slicked up his fingers and prepped Steve carefully. When Steve was ready, Bucky slicked himself up and took his love. He started a slow pace as he dragged it out for as long as possible.

"Hurry up, please!" Steve pleaded.

"Patience, we have all night." Bucky was undaunted. A long time later, Bucky finally took pity on Steve and took him in hand. He then stroked him to orgasm. Steve came with a cry. Bucky held out for a bit before spilling his seed deep inside of Steve. As Bucky and Steve recovered from their climaxes, Bucky and Steve shared a sweet kiss.


	16. Favor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bob hopes to make progress with Betty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 15. Ch 16-the epi? should be posted next.

Bob met with the others. He had good news.

"It's a go!" he declared. They were thrilled and beamed.

"Okay, I need to head to New York." Bob mentioned. So he left. Sadly, Emma had overheard Bob and Ed's conservation and misunderstood. Emma told Betty and Betty left town. Judy was confused.

'What happened?!' she thought. She then launched a desperate plan. She convinced Phil to agree to a fake engagement.

"As long as it is fake and we can end it later. Yes, I'll be your fiance." Phil sighed.

* * *

**_den, Pine Tree Inn;_ **

Bucky, Steve, Edwin, Ana, Phil and Judy got together.

"What is going on? Why did she leave like that?" Steve asked.

"We have no idea." Judy sighed.

"What did she hear?" Ana wanted to know.

"We'll have to ask around." Steve answered.

"Phil and I are pretending to be engaged." Judy mentioned. The two couples traded looks before turning back to Judy.

"Fine, we'll support you." Bucky responded.

"Thank you all." came the reply.

* * *

**_New York City;_ **

Bob arrived in New York City. When he stopped by a night club for dinner. He was surprised to see Betty's new act. Betty came out on stage and sang; 'Love- You Didn't Do Right By Me.'

**_'Love, you didn't do right by me_ **

**_You planned a romance that just hadn't a chance and I'm through_ **

**_Love you didn't do right by me_ **

**_I'm back on the shelf_ **

**_and I'm blaming myself_ **

**_but it's you_ **

**_My one love affair didn't get anywhere from the start_ **

**_To send me a Joe who had winter and snow in his heart_ **

**_wasn't smart._ **

**_Love you didn't do right by me_ **

**_As they say in the song...you done me wrong_ **

**_My one love affair didn't get anywhere from the start_ **

**_To send me a Joe who had winter and snow in his heart_ **

**_wasn't smart._ **

**_Oh, love You didn't do right by me._ **

**_As they say in the song...you done me wrong_ **

**_Yes, Mr. Love, you done me wrong.'_ **

The tone was both angry and sad. When she finished, she walked off the stage. She refused to receive any visitors including Bob.

* * *

The next morning, Bob met with Ed. The former soldiers greeted each other happily.

"Ready to get started?" Ed asked.

"Of course." Bob replied. And so the show began. After Ed introduced Bob. Bob got down to business.

"I have a message for everyone that served in the 15st Division. Let's begin with a song." he said as he launched in song; 'What Can You Do with a General?'

**_'When the war was over, why, there were jobs galore_ **

**_For the G.I. Josephs that served in the war_ **

**_But for generals, things were not so grand_ **

**_And it's not hard to understand_ **

**_What can you do with a general_ **

**_When he stops being a general?_ **

**_Oh, what can you do with a general who retires?_ **

**_Who's got a job for a general?_ **

**_When he stops being a general?_ **

**_They all get a job, but a general no one hires_ **

**_They all fill his chests with medals while he's across the foam_ **

**_And they spread the crimson carpet when he comes marching home_ **

**_The next day they holler when he comes into view_ **

**_"Here comes the general" and they all say "general who?"_ **

**_They're delighted that he came_ **

**_But they can't recall his name_ **

**_Nobody thinks of assigning him_ **

**_When they stop wining and dining him_ **

**_It seems like this country has never enjoyed_ **

**_So many one and two and three and four star generals_ **

**_Unemployed'_ **

When the song ended, there were applause, and Bob explained his request;

"I'm sure that you remember General Waverly. He's been down in the dumps and needs cheering up. Can you please bring your families to Pine Tree Inn, in Vermont for Christmas?"

"Please keep it a surprise." Bob finished.

* * *

_**bedroom, vague location;** _

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled up and kissed softly.

"I adore you, James Barnes." Steve sighed. Bucky smiled.

"I love you more." he replied.


	17. Get Ready

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The couples begin the show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 16, Ch 17-the epi will be posted next. Enjoy.

As the clock ticked down to Christmas Eve, cars and vans arrived at Pine Tree Inn. The former 151st Division soldiers had all heard the broadcast and came with their families. They carried their luggage inside and were welcomed before being shown to their rooms.

It took all of Phil's cunning to prevent Tom from hearing Bob's announcement. But Emma and Susan knew all about it and were hopeful that Tom would soon discover what they kept telling him. He was very much loved. Finally, Christmas Eve arrived and they were ready to get the show on the road.

* * *

**_the barn;_ **

The couples were getting ready. They changed into their costumes and put on their makeup. Steve, Judy, and Ana were happily surprised when Betty arrived. They hugged each other in joy.

"Where do I get ready?" Betty asked.

* * *

**_bedroom, Pine Tree Inn;_ **

Tom had put on his usual outfit, trousers with shirt. He was about to leave the room when Susan and Phil arrived.

"No, you can't go out dressed like that." Susan protested.

"Why not? Can you find something better?" Tom asked.

"What about this? You go and wash up. I'll find something better." Phil offered. Tom raised his eyebrow as he went to follow Phil's suggestion. A few minutes later, he came out wearing his dress uniform.

"Happy now?" Tom asked.

"You look wonderful!" Susan beamed, then Tom took her arm and they left the room.

* * *

**_the barn, Pine Tree Inn;_ **

Tom and Susan walked into the barn. The barn was decorated in red and white Christmas decorations. All tables were filled with people. As they entered, the former soldiers all stood wearing their military uniforms. Several men marched out from the wings of the stage and spread out across the stage. They all sang;

**_'We'll follow the old man wherever he wants to go_ **

**_Long as he wants to go opposite to the foe_ **

**_We'll stay with the old man wherever he wants to stay_ **

**_Long as he stays away from the battle's fray_ **

**_Because we love him, we love him_ **

**_Especially when he keeps us on the ball_ **

**_And we'll tell the kiddies, we answered duty's call_ **

**_With the grandest son of a soldier of them all'_ **

As the song ended, they all snapped a salute. Tom was stunned speechless.

* * *

**_vague location;_ **

Edwin and Ana had some alone time. They cuddled up.

"We're nearly at the end, if I remember White Christmas correctly." Ana was saying.

"Excellent, even if I enjoyed myself." Edwin confessed. Ana smiled and kissed her husband. The feeling was very much mutual.


	18. Captivate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bob and Betty talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 17. Ch 18-the epi will be posted next.

**_the den, vague location;_ **

Bucky and Steve got some time to themselves. They cuddled up as they shared kisses.

"We're nearly done." Steve was saying.

"Finally!" Bucky declared. Despite enjoying the current story, they missed home.

"We just have the show to finish and then we're out of here." Steve smiled. They shared a sweet kiss as they resumed cuddling.

* * *

**_the barn, Pine Tree Inn, Vermont;_ **

The couples performed a song and dance skit as they sang; 'Gee, I Wish I was Back in the Army.

**_'When I was mustered out_ **

**_I thought without a doubt_ **

**_That I was though with all my care and strife_ **

**_I thought that I was then_ **

**_The happiest of men_ **

**_But after months of tough civilian life_ **

**_Gee, I wish I was back in the army_ **

**_The army wasn't really bad at all_ **

**_Three meals a day_ **

**_For which you didn't pay_ **

**_Uniforms for winter, spring, and fall_ **

**_There's a lot to be said for the army_ **

**_The life without responsibility_ **

**_A soldier out of luck_ **

**_Was never really stuck_ **

**_There's always someone higher up where you can pass the buck_ **

**_Oh, gee, I wish I was back in the army_ **

**_Gee, I wish I was back in the army_ **

**_The army was the place to find romance_ **

**_Soldiers and WACs_ **

**_The WACs who dressed in slacks_ **

**_Dancing cheek to cheek and pants to pants_ **

**_There's a lot to be said for the army_ **

**_A gal was never lost for company_ **

**_A million handsome guys_ **

**_With longing in their eyes_ **

**_All you had to do was pick the age, the weight, the size_ **

**_Oh, gee, I wish I was back in the army_ **

**_Gee, I wish I was back in the army_ **

**_The shows we got civilians couldn't see_ **

**_How we would yell for Dietrich and Cornell_ **

**_Jolson, Hope, and Benny all for free_ **

**_There's a lot to be said for the army_ **

**_The best of doctors watched you carefully_ **

**_A dentist and a clerk_ **

**_For weeks and weeks they'd work_ **

**_They'd make a thousand dollar job and give it to a jerk_ **

**_Oh, gee, I wish I was back in the army_ **

**_Three meals a day_ **

**_For which you didn't pay_ **

**_A million handsome guys_ **

**_With longing in their eyes_ **

**_I thought I was through with all my care and strife_ **

**_But after months and months of tough civilian life_ **

**_Oh, gee,_ **

**_I wish I was back in the army.'_ **

When the couples finished, they took their bows as everyone clapped.

* * *

**_backstage, the barn;_ **

Bob and Betty finished their makeup. Betty apologized to Bob for the misunderstanding. Bob accepted and they made up. The couple kissed as they came together as a couple for good.

* * *

**_the barn, Pine Tree Inn;_ **

The audience was captivated by the show from start to finish. They loved the songs and dance. In between acts, some of the cast looked outside and saw white snow flakes falling outside. Real snow had come at last!

"White Christmas, here we come!" Steve cheered.

* * *

While the cast were exclaiming over the snow, Phil and Judy watched as Bob and Betty shared a sweet kiss. Judy clapped her hands together in joy. Since Betty was all set, she no longer had to chaperone Judy.

"Finally!" Judy beamed as she turned and hugged Phil, sharing her joy. Phil laughed as he spun her around. Now, they could begin a new step in their lives.


	19. Perform

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dancers and singers put on a show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 18, the epi will be posted next.

The dancers and singers came out wearing red and white outfits. The men wore santa suits while the women wore red skirts with red tops. White fur trimmed their skirts and wrists. They all had on red santa hats.

They sang Christmas songs accompanied by dancing. The Christmas songs lineup were; Jingle Bells, Silent Night, Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas, Little Drummer Boy, and the Christmas song. The mood was lively and merry.

* * *

**_vague location;_ **

Peggy and Angie had some alone time. They cuddled up as they kissed softly. They needed this.

* * *

**_the stage, the barn, Pine Tree Inn, Vermont;_ **

The troupe encircled the couples as they sang 'White Christmas.' They sang softly as they all came together.

**_'I'm dreaming of a White Christmas_ **

**_Just like the ones I used to know_ **

**_Where the treetops glisten, and_ **

**_Children listen to hear_ **

**_Sleigh bells in the snow_ **

**_I'm dreaming of a White Christmas_ **

**_With every Christmas card I write_ **

**_May your days be merry and bright_ **

**_And may all your Christmases be white'_ **

When everyone finished, they bowed and received a standing ovation. They could see Tom beaming. The couples exchanged smiles, they had achieved their goal. The inn was full and Tom knew that he wasn't forgotten. It was a job well done. Now, they could look forwards to a merry holiday and the rest of their lives.

* * *

**_the bedroom, a vague location;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled up together as they kissed.

"Finally done." Steve sighed.

"Why aren't we out of here, yet?" Bucky was confused.

"I have no idea." Steve had to admit. All of sudden, they were pulled elsewhere.

* * *

As the story ended, Peggy, Angie, Howard, Edwin, Ana, Bucky, and Steve were brought together into an all too familiar den.

"The story is over, so why aren't we out of here?" Angie asked everyone. Before anyone could reply, a bright light filled the room...


	20. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group finally wakes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the epi at last. I'm returning to Detective Stiles next. Then I'm updating LP. Enjoy.

Bucky, Steve, Trip, Skye, Cassie, and the Barton children woke up in their rooms. They were surprised to see their parents and friends. surrounding them.

"You're awake!" Laura beamed as she and Clint covered their kids' faces with kisses in addition to hugs. Cassie was being greeted by her father and Hope in a similar fashion.

"Did you get Loki?" Bucky wanted to know.

"We're working on it." Thor answered.

"Him again?!" Skye groused.

"Yes him again." Pietro replied.

* * *

**_the afterlife;_ **

The Howling Commandos met with Peggy, Angie, Edwin, Ana, and Howard. They greeted each other and sat down in order to catch up. The spell was mentioned.

"You too?!" Jim was astonished.

"You also was in White Christmas?" Peggy asked.

"Yes." the Howlies chorused.

"Talk about living in interesting times." Gabe commented.

* * *

After lunch, the couples went to the movies for their group date. They watched Little Women. From the beginning to the end, the classic story had them captivated. They laughed and cried at their favorite parts. When the credits rolled, they left the theater discussing the movie.

* * *

**_the den, Bucky and Steve's place;_ **

The Wakanda Avengers got together for a game night. The board games consisted of Sorry!, Monopoly, Cluedo, Candy Land, Checkers, Battleship, Trivia Pursuit, Scrabble, Chess, and Game of Life. Other games were; Twister, Dominoes, Old Maid, Uno, Skip-Bo, and playing cards. They had fun trying out all of the games.

Pietro, Skye, and some others put the playing cards to use. They played Crazy Eights, poker, and Rummy. They had fun trying out the games and eating the snacks set out.

"We need to do this again!" Skye declared.

* * *

**_master bedroom, Bucky and Steve's place;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time in their bedroom. They stripped down to their birthday suits and got on the bed with the lube. Bucky slicked up his fingers and prepped Steve thoroughly, all the while caressing him.

When Steve was deemed to be ready, Bucky slicked himself up and took his husband. He went slow and dragged it out.

A long time later, Bucky sped up the pace, while wrapping his fingers around Steve. He stroked him to climax. Steve screamed as he spilled his seed all over both of their chests. Bucky held out for a few minutes before spilling his seed deep inside of the younger man. As they recovered in the aftermath, Bucky kissed Steve.

Despite the unexpected detour, Bucky and Steve ended up having fun with their friends. They just hoped that the rest of the holidays went as planned. They would have to wait and see. But they would be together 'til the end of the line.


End file.
